


what you waiting for?

by dykeforseulgi



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, mina is shy and lonely, sana is loud and wants to be mina's friend, title after the twice song hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeforseulgi/pseuds/dykeforseulgi
Summary: it's hard for mina to make friends, being very shy and very quiet. sana decides she wants nothing more in the world than to be mina's friend.
Relationships: 2na - Relationship, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, misana - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	what you waiting for?

Mina wasn’t one to talk a lot. She was quiet, reserved. A lot of people were scared of her, unreasonably so, but it was still the case, anyhow. Her lack of words meant to some people that she must have something to hide. Her lack of words meant to other people that she felt she was above everyone else. Her lack of words meant something else to Sana.

To Sana, her lack of words meant Sana had work to do. Her lack of words meant there was someone in there that didn’t come out for most people. Her lack of words meant that there were things Mina had never said to anyone else before. Her lack of words meant that she was saving them for someone. Sana wanted to be that someone for Mina. 

Sana had known Mina for a couple years by that point. _Known_ being a word that was used loosely. They knew each other in the sense that they had classes together, they saw each other often, but neither really, truly _knew_ each other. 

Mina was always Sana’s partner for everything. It was initiated by Sana, at first, who wanted to know the mysterious girl she’d so often heard about. It didn’t go the way Sana wanted it to, Mina not letting up on her quietness, even in the presence of the ever bubbly and talkative Sana, who seemed to be able to get anything out of anybody. It was a bit frustrating to Sana, why was Mina so different? Why didn’t she react in that same way Sana was so used to? 

Eventually, though, even though Mina didn’t get any more chatty, Sana did notice that Mina’s eyes would already be on Sana as soon as any mention of a group project or activity was made. Then, Mina started to come to Sana first, sometimes before Sana even had a chance to notice. Sana would be caught up in conversation with someone nearby, the thought of making it to Mina in the back of her mind. She would turn around to walk over to her, and Mina would already be there, waiting sheepishly behind her, not wanting to interrupt. 

The first time that happened, Sana made a small, “Oop!” sound when she almost ran flat into Mina, and Mina let out a laugh. The most beautiful laugh she’d ever heard, Sana thought. She had never heard Mina laugh before, or at least not laugh that way. Maybe a more silent, breathy laugh here and there, but this was different. It was like the laugh was made for Sana’s ears only. It almost felt wrong to Sana that anyone else heard that laugh except for her. 

That laugh gave Sana an extra boost of confidence to ask Mina out. Ask out being words that were used loosely. It wasn’t a date, or at least it wasn’t truly meant to be. Sana hadn’t even realized yet that those butterflies in her stomach were a result of Mina’s smile, of Mina’s newfound laugh, of Mina’s few and far between words, of just, simply, Mina. 

Amidst talk of their project and small laughs from Mina as Sana did everything in her power to keep up the momentum, Sana stopped for a moment, letting the two of them become quiet before saying, almost not loud enough to hear, “Hey, Mina?”

Mina looked up from what she was doing and gave a small hum in response. 

Sana almost chickened out right then and there, not being able to handle the way Mina was looking at her like she was the only girl in the world, like there were stars in Sana’s eyes that Mina wanted to look at for the rest of her life. She didn’t, though, saying, “Do you want to do something with me tonight?”

“Like what?”

“Oh...huh...I hadn’t thought that far ahead.”

This made Mina laugh again, the sound Sana wanted on repeat for forever.

“That new ice cream shop opened,” Mina suggested.

“Oh! Yeah! That works!” 

Sana was amazed at how simple it was. Months of trying to be Mina’s friend, and all she had to do was ask. Mina went back to looking at her notes, but Sana stayed looking at her for a few moments more, savoring the moment, savoring the victory. There was a hint of a smile of both of their faces, but neither of them mentioned it.

Their ice cream outing was, admittedly, awkward. Mina liked being in Sana’s presence, a rare feeling for her, but she still didn’t know how to let those barriers down to talk to her the way she wanted to. Sana talked and talked at first, thinking maybe if she just kept going, kept trying, she could get a real conversation going. Eventually, though, she quieted, realizing she wasn’t going to get anywhere, at least not tonight. 

It was the first time Mina had seen Sana be that quiet. It was different, unusual even. Mina liked it. It was as if Sana was showing her a different side of herself, not the side she usually kept up within the confines of school. She didn’t have to constantly talk and be entertaining, she could just _be_. This quiet gave Mina the same boost of confidence that her laugh had given to Sana earlier in the day. 

“Hey,” Mina muttered, causing Sana to turn her attention away from her slowly melting ice cream, “thank you.”

“For what?” Sana said, somewhat muffled by her spoonful of ice cream, eyebrows crinkled in confusion. 

“For...this. For everything. It’s not easy for me to make friends, it never has been. You’re the first person that’s ever really tried.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Mina—”

Mina interrupted, “No, I do. I want you to know how much this has meant to me. How much _you_ mean to me. Thank you, really.”

Sana smiled, “The pleasure is all mine.”

The next time they hung out together was at Sana’s house. It was under the guise of working on another project together, but they most definitely could have finished the work in class. Sana just wanted an excuse to see Mina again. Mina didn’t mind. 

Sana’s house was cozy, but Mina couldn’t tell if it was really the house or just being with Sana that made her feel that way. The coziness made Mina more comfortable, more open to talking. It surprised Sana. They barely got any work done. They didn’t mind. 

This became a frequent occurrence from then on, switching between Mina’s house and Sana’s house. They didn’t go out much, finding they preferred to be alone, enshrouded in comfort. 

Sana started to realize that those butterflies were a little too frequent and a little too exclusive to when she was with Mina. She wasn’t sure if she should tell her, not wanting to ruin their friendship, knowing how much it meant to not just Mina, but to Sana as well. 

The next time Mina came over after her realization, Sana debated in her head the whole time, not knowing what to do. Mina, of course, having become a master of Sana’s every movement, knew something was bothering her. 

“Sana?”

She didn’t look up, only humming in response, still wringing her hands.

“You okay?”

“What?” Sana finally looked over at Mina, “Yeah, I’m okay.”

Sana gave a small smile to Mina, her best attempt at signaling to her that she really was fine. Mina didn’t believe her.

“Are you sure? You don’t seem it.”

“I don’t want to bother you with it. I’ll be fine, really.”

“You never bother me, Sana,” Mina said, tucking the hair covering the side of Sana’s face behind her ear.

Sana smiled. It was a real smile this time, though. Her eyes met Mina’s for the first time during their conversation, making Sana all that much more overwhelmed with feeling for the girl next to her.

“I love you, Mina,” Sana blurted out, almost surprised at herself.

Mina laughed lightly, “I love you, too. You know that.”

“No, Mina,” Sana paused, “I _love_ you.”

It was silent for a moment, Mina taking in the information, processing it. Sana didn’t interrupt, knowing Mina well enough to know that she needed this time to really take it all in.

“I think I love you, too,” Mina said, looking back into Sana’s eyes to see tears beginning to form.

“You do?”

Mina started to cry now, too, but laughing all the while nodding her head, confirming to Sana her feelings. 

Sana took Mina’s head in between her hands, about to lean in for a kiss, but she stopped herself. Mina looked between Sana’s eyes and Sana’s lips, anxious to finally kiss the girl before her.

“What are you waiting for?” Mina said, quietly.

Sana smiled, then met Mina’s lips with her own. It didn’t last long, but Mina kept coming back for more small, sweet kisses. When they finally broke for good, Mina threw her arms around Sana’s neck, squeezing her as tightly as she could.

“Thank you,” Mina said.

Sana hugged back, wrapping her arms around Mina’s waist, “The pleasure is all mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: posephdameron


End file.
